


На грани дней

by Silentiumsilence



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Androids, Artificial Intelligence, Crossdressing, Explicit Language, F/F, Global catastrophic, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentiumsilence/pseuds/Silentiumsilence
Summary: 3020 год. Привычный мир будто на глазах рассыпается на кусочки. Грядет третье Сопряжение Сфер. Геральт спешит в N-град, чтобы вернуть долги, а взамен получить наводку на след того, кого уже слишком давно потерял.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Спонсор вдохновения вот этот арт с крутым Герой:  
> https://www.pinterest.ru/pin/236931630385792070/  
> А еще неповторимая атмосфера минувшего года :)  
> Enjoy!  
> _____
> 
> ! Внимательно смотрите метки, чтобы не было мучительно больно. Они будут добавляться по мере написания.  
> В отличии от моей прошлой работы тут канон особо искать не стоит, хотя параллели с ним есть. Пейринга Геральт/Йенн поначалу много, но потом он пойдет фоном, поэтому в шапке его не указываю.  
> А еще я буду очень рада отзывам :З

На далеком горизонте, мутном от потоков пыльного знойного воздуха, устремляющихся ввысь, уже виднелось гигантское полукружие защитного купола N-града. Едкий смог от непрестанно горящих торфяников застилал глаза. Многоуровневый дыхательный фильтр под конец путешествия уже плохо справлялся с очисткой от душного смрада, которым до краев была наполнена атмосфера пустующих, заброшенных областей Континента.

Геральт нехотя спрыгнул с Плотвы на иссохшую, потрескавшуюся почву, отчего в воздух взметнулся целый ворох густой пыли, покрыв мелкой серой взвесью темные карго, защитного цвета куртку, да и всю остальную амуницию. Своенравный глайдер вдруг уперся ослом, завис посреди черной пустоши и ни в какую не реагировал на попытки заставить себя двигаться дальше, хотя до центрального терминала мегаполиса оставалось всего-ничего — три минуты полета, как показывал мерцающий голубой дисплей навигатора.

— Блять, — себе под нос выругался Геральт, нервно отряхиваясь и вытирая визор, а затем смачно ругнулся еще раз, осмотрев внутренности глайдера. Одной индуктивной катушки не хватало, точнее она твердо стояла ровно на положенном месте, но уже была в таком состоянии, что лучше бы вовсе отсутствовала. Термоядро двигателя, лишившись одного из важных элементов цепи питания, закономерно перегревалось весь путь, а когда температура достигла критичного максимума — сработал аварийный механизм и умный гравицикл просто выключился.

«И слава Мелитэле!» — с толикой облегчения подумал Геральт, отлично осознавая, что иначе бы он долетел до купола N-града уже на своей красочно горящей подорванной заднице.

— Глупая, позорная смерть, — мысленно согласилась с ним Йеннифер. — Скажи Плотве «спасибо»!

На самом деле его старенький гравицикл официально назывался «PILOT v.A», но буква «l» почему-то давно истерлась. Ламберт, однажды заметив это, назвал тот Плотвой, а затем часто повторял шутку при каждом удобном случае, чтобы лишний раз побесить Геральта, так глупое прозвище и привязалось. Округлый клинообразный спидер с двумя ластообразными крыльями и правда напоминал очертаниями гигантскую рыбину, плывущую по воздуху. И был столь же раритетным, как этот вымерший вид животных. Комбо.

— Очень хочется сказать «я же говорила», но я не буду, пожалуй, — съязвила Йенн. — Надеюсь, хоть сейчас ты поймешь, что игнорировать мои «ценные указания» абсолютно не в твоих интересах, Геральт. И когда я напомню тебе о сроках планового техосмотра в следующий раз, ты меня услышишь.

— Не сыпь соль на рану, милая, — Геральт глубоко вдохнул большую порцию воздуха, от чистоты которого только еще больше захотелось подышать. Отрава! Надо было поскорее кончать с этим путешествием, поэтому он спросил: — Что думаешь?

Йеннифер являлась его личным помощником, благодаря встроенному нейроинтерфейсу. Вот уже долгие годы она оставалась неотъемлемой частью его жизни, его мыслей, да и его в целом. Когда-то Геральт полагал, что только отъявленный идиот может решиться на подобный шаг — навечно привязать свое тело и разум к искусственному интеллекту, который больше нельзя будет отключить, заодно не прикончив себя. Что он сам никогда не пойдет на подобный риск и дурость и точно не поддастся глупой моде. Но жизнь, как обычно, отучила от наивности и научила не зарекаться.

В один момент Геральта вдруг начала мучить жуткая бессонница. Лояльные к ведьмакам медики, которых не так-то просто оказалось найти, почти не глядя прописывали ему человеческие лекарства, которые вовсе не помогали, даже в огромных дозах. Анатомию и физиологию нелегально произведенных био-мутантов ранее никто не изучал, поэтому результаты его анализов лишь повергали врачей в шок или вызывали искреннее недоумение. Предположений выдвигалось множество, но истинную причину нарушений сна выяснить так и не удалось, невзирая на невообразимо скакнувший за последнее время прогресс в области медицины. Геральт подозревал, что его бессонница — проявление долгосрочных последствий воздействия токсичных мутагенов на организм. Те не добили его в юности, подарив лишь витилиго и бесплодие, но затем решили-таки окончательно доконать много лет спустя. Вполне рабочая гипотеза, с которой соглашались многие медики, также сообщавшие ему, что раз ныне био-мутация, а также любое ее изучение, запрещены сверху, то поделать они больше ничего не могут, увы. Связаны руки.

Возможно, ему помогли бы магические снадобья, которые продавались на черном рынке, но стоили те баснословные деньги, ведь ингредиентов в природе, убитой техно-прогрессом и вторым Сопряжением сфер, было уже не достать. Да и указанной суммы кронкойнов на его кошельке отродясь не водилось. Чародеи и чародейки, не желающие получить в висок нейрочип с клеймом правящего режима, брали за свои услуги по двойному вип-тарифу и тщательно скрывались. А все легальные лаборатории, где проводились магические эксперименты, жестко охранялись.

В общем, спустя год адского недосыпа, в крайнем физическом и моральном истощении ведьмак притащился в мутную конторку без рейтинга под названием «Genie»(1), которая, как утверждалось в рекламе, могла помочь исправить дефекты несовершенного человеческого организма, включая ментальные. Геральт понадеялся, что и нечеловеческого тоже. Genie искали добровольцев для испытания экспериментальной технологии — нейроинтерфейса, способного эффективно контролировать все процессы, протекающие в организме, не лишая при этом хозяина полной власти над собственным телом или разумом. В то время внедрение искусственного интеллекта еще не было настолько распространено, поэтому на самом деле он сильно рисковал, но считал «новомодную забаву» своей последней надеждой. Личный кошелек за год страданий болезненно опустел, но добровольцам, что оказалось приятным бонусом, обещали заплатить, хоть и весьма символическую сумму, а также гарантировали бесплатную кремацию в случае неудачи. Измученного Геральта в тот момент перспектива «неудачи» уже мало пугала, а наконец подохнуть — даже казалось истинным облегчением.

Специалисты Genie целую неделю проверяли его видоизмененный организм на соответствие критериям: просканировали с головы до пят, задали множество вопросов, заставили пройти не менее десятка ментальных тестов, а еще выкачали пару литров крови на анализы, что стало для Геральта уже привычным мероприятием за последний год. Но в итоге пришли к выводу — ведьмак вполне «стабилен» и подходит им в качестве «базы», а также как полезное исключение, лишь доказывающее предположение, что нейроинтерфейсом смогут пользоваться все разумные существа. Сама же операция по внедрению импланта в мозг заняла не более часа, но как только закончилась — Геральт вдруг отрубился и проспал в медкапсуле несколько дней подряд, а затем, когда наконец почувствовал себя выспавшимся и очень голодным, — услышал внутри себя женский голос, приказным тоном посоветовавший ему «поднять свой прекрасный зад и попросить воды и еды». Так в его жизни и появилась Йеннифер. Никто из специалистов Genie не мог точно сказать, почему именно она.

— Вы же читали контракт? — Нет. Геральт толком не читал, он просто хотел поскорей выспаться. — Таков принцип алгоритма работы нейроинтерфейса, — объяснили ему тогда, не вдаваясь в технические подробности. — Именно вы выбрали образ помощницы, создали ее такой, какая она есть в вашем сознании.

В первые часы Геральт ощущал себя, мягко говоря, не в своей тарелке, а точнее — конченным психом, кукуха которого вдруг полетела и начала «жить свой жизнь». Оказалось чертовски странно делить с кем-то собственные мысли, хотя он и был благодарен Йенн за ее существование и помощь. Быстро восстановившись после операции, ведьмак стал чувствовать себя прекрасней, чем когда-либо: бессонница пропала, улучшились рефлексы, зрение, которое и так по меркам людей считалось выдающимся, а еще уровень доступной магии — знаки стали получаться вдвое-втрое сильнее.

Время шло своим чередом, спустя месяц Геральт полностью привык к круглосуточному обществу своей новоприобретенной спутницы, и в один миг даже решил, что влюблен, а затем долго сходил с ума уже от осознания того, какой он фееричный долбоеб, раз втюрился в искусственный, мать его, интеллект, который, стоит заметить, отвечал ему взаимностью. Ведь главной целью его «помощницы» являлось поддержание тела и разума хозяина в комфорте, и если ему не хватало заботы, общения или секса, — она мысленно восполняла недостающее. Особенно доставляло удовольствие последнее. Геральт до этого и не подозревал, какая богатая у него фантазия. Они с Йенн перепробовали все мыслимые и немыслимые позы. Порой днями предавались любви, но то были лишь ощущения. Открыв глаза, Геральт видел на дисплее визора, что в забытие прошла только пара минут, а он кончил, даже не коснувшись себя. Это было до одури досадно, и он терзался и страдал от невозможности получить идеальную любимую в реальности. А Йенн в ответ, со свойственной ей прямотой и циничностью, препарировала его эмоции и думы, словно пытливый хирург, разбирая каждую по косточкам, не забывая холодно и рационально напоминать о своей сути и о том горьком факте, что она неотделима от него, а их сказочная любовь — лишь иллюзия — игра гормонов и красочное отражение его собственных чувств и мыслей.

— Да и что есть «реальность», в конце концов?.. — напоследок будто бы утешала она.

Йеннифер в видениях представлялась такой прекрасной, любящей и настоящей. Такой она была и не была одновременно.

Геральт ощущал, как жестоко наебал сам себя, и с трудом, но постепенно принял сложившуюся ситуацию, переосмыслил тот факт, что его розовая мечта — лишь глупая фикция, ведь даже если бы Йенн воплотилась в жизнь, то он все-равно не получил бы желаемого. У нее, как и у любого продвинутого андройда, возникли бы свои собственные чувства, мысли, интересы и цели, отличные от его. А он точно не оставил бы полный контроль себе. Ничего не казалось ему омерзительней, чем владеть безвольной куклой, называя это любовью, как делали многие, покупающие себе андройдов в качестве рабов.

В его же сознании Йеннифер оставалась по-своему живой, даже если алгоритм и обязывал ее проявлять заботу, но она не подчинялась ему беспрекословно и имела собственное мнение по любому вопросу. Порой они ссорились и подолгу не разговаривали, а порой… слова просто казались лишними. Геральт хотел видеть ее свободной, даже если на самом деле не мог подарить ей свободу. Друг без друга они бы не существовали. Без него Йенн не начала бы жить, а Геральт без нее — попросту умер бы.

— Что думаешь? — он печально глядел на оплавленную катушку гравицикла.

— Думаю, что в ведьмаках все-таки осталось слишком много человеческого.

— Почему? — удивился Геральт резкому переходу на другую тему.

— Люди — идиоты, а ты — тоже, раз проигнорировал плановый техосмотр, — вновь вставила свою шпильку Йенн.

— Я же просил…

— К сожалению, я обязана, как надоедливая мамочка, повторять тебе очевидное пока до тебя не дойдет, Геральт. Мне это противно, но судя по всему ты почти не чувствуешь вины, а следовательно имеется вероятность повторения ошибки.

— Лучше подумай, как это исправить?

— Ты и без меня знаешь как. Ближайшая станция обслуживания гравициклов находится в N-граде в трех с половиной минутах полета по воздуху. Путь пешком займет по примерным подсчетам от сорока пяти минут до полутора часов, в зависимости от скорости ходьбы. Я уже отправила Сиги Ройвену уведомление о том, что ты задержишься. 

«Полтора часа хождения по вонючему, пыльному минному полю, блять!»

Геральт с досадой сжал зубы, он-то надеялся, что Йенн сотворит волшебство и придумает чего-нибудь сверхразумное, но рабочих вариантов, видимо, особенно не осталось. За чертой города была мертвая зона — эвакуаторы не вылетали за пределы мегаполиса из-за чрезмерно высокого уровня загрязнения даже за доплату.

Смирившись, Геральт обреченно полез в бокс за новым дыхательным фильтром и спешно сменил на шлеме кассету. Дышать вмиг стало легче, да и думать тоже.

— Последний. Напомни мне, что нужно докупить.

— Уже заказала вместе с набором чистой одежды, — через пару секунд радостно ответила Йенн. — Заберешь в ячейке прямо у входа в терминал. Также я предоформила студию на твое имя в двух шагах от Хамелеона и составила список наиболее качественных ресторанов с доставкой на дом. Еда в клубе имеет рейтинг — ноль, прими к сведению, — сурово закончила она, подчеркнув интонацией последние слова.

Вот что-то, а делать покупки и строить великие планы Йеннифер просто обожала и дай ей полную волю — счет Геральта бы неприятно опустел. Непонятно из каких разумных соображений, но она считала, будто он просто обязан выглядеть презентабельно и питаться в ресторанах.

— Ты настоящая волшебница, моя дорогая, — с толикой иронии произнес Геральт. В ответ перед глазами вприпрыжку пробежал пиксельный мультяшный единорог, а затем распался лучами радуги. Йенн питала какую-то необъяснимую страсть к этим реликтовым однорогим козлам. Это точно было ее личное.

Весело хмыкнув, Геральт достал из багажника буксировочный трос и, зафиксировав один конец на крюке гравицикла, второй зацепил за свой пояс. Репульсор по-прежнему худо-бедно работал — глайдер невесомо парил в воздухе, не хватало только тягловой силы, которой он и станет.

— Ну что, Плотва, поехали! — Геральт, повесив оба своих верных бластера на бедра, бегом двинулся вперед. Чем быстрее он пересечет опасную местность — тем лучше. Унылый пейзаж менялся слабо: все та же мутно-серая дымовая завеса и темное крошево под ногами, то и дело проседающее зыбучим песком, означающим, что он на территории колонии сколопендроморфов. Геральт видел предупреждение об опасности на экране своего визора и вовремя перепрыгивал опасные участки пути или огибал их по дуге. Плотва плавно скользила позади, ее большой вес практически не ощущался, а вот пришибить им по инерции она еще могла — лучше было не сбавлять темп.

Геральт благополучно преодолел уже половину пути, как медальон-волк вдруг задрожал.

— Справа, на два часа, — безэмоционально уведомила Йенн. Через мгновение в десяти метрах над землей яркой вспышкой белого света раскрылся портал, из которого с громким шлепком выплеснулась густая, угольно-черная жижа, изрыгаясь вниз тугой струей.

Геральт ловко вскочил на Плотву, чтобы занять максимально выгодную позицию, спешно отцепил от пояса трос и, вскинув оба бластера, прицелился. Неведомая субстанция била фонтаном из магической бреши, расползаясь вокруг блестящим нефтяным пятном, но ничего больше не происходило. Видимо, к ним в мир медленно выливалось потустороннее озеро или океан, состоящий отнюдь не из воды. Геральт с некоторым облегчением выдохнул. Могло быть и хуже! Например, из дыры мог вырваться рой ядовитых инсектойдов, как случилось недавно в центре Махакама. Или та начала бы жадно всасывать внутрь себя все вокруг, словно по другую сторону находился космический вакуум, как произошло в Доль Блатанна. А однажды, пару-тройку месяцев назад, когда Геральт мирно помогал Весемиру латать раздолбанный цеховой бункер, им на голову чуть не рухнул огромный кусок камня. Ведьмаки лишь чудом успели увернуться, а когда рассмотрели песчаный булыжник внимательнее, оказалось, что это чей-то гигантский нос. Чудеса.

Плотва по инерции еще некоторое время летела над пустошью, медленно удаляясь от места бедствия. Геральт вновь спрыгнул на землю и, прицепив крюк, со свежими силами побежал дальше. За последние сутки вуаль реальности рвалась все чаще и чаще по всему Континенту. Катаклизм набирал обороты. По дороге от Махакама ему встретилось не менее сотни магических пробоин. Поначалу он закрывал встречающиеся дыры двимеритовыми гранатами, полученными в награду за помощь с инсектойдами, но вскоре его личный запас иссяк. Последнюю имеющуюся бомбу Геральт решил оставить на экстренный случай. В N-граде двимерит было уже не достать — его запасы исчерпались еще полвека назад. Но и ресурсы краснолюдов за последний год подошли к концу. Геральт лично наблюдал, как власти всех народов Континента из последних сил пытались оттянуть очередное Сопряжение сфер, обещающее стать последним — безуспешно.

При содействии Дуду, его знакомого допплера, удобно устроившегося на должности связиста в армии Нильфов, Йеннифер еще много лет тому назад получила доступ к зашифрованному каналу информации, предназначенному только для имперских служб безопасности и военнослужащих. Гражданские, возможно, до сих пор еще не были в курсе, что до конца света остались считанные дни. Тем временем на закрытый канал уведомления о новых зафиксированных точках магических искажений приходили почти ежеминутно. Разломы уже не закрывались сами собой, как бывало еще пару-тройку недель назад.

— Отправила Дуду координаты?

— Разумеется.

Магики на службе Империи трудились без устали, чтобы хоть как-то латать рандомно возникающие посреди улиц мегаполиса дыры. Получалось далеко не всегда, и тогда всю близлежащую территорию попросту изолировали. Нильфгаард по-прежнему не хотел официально признавать, что в прошлом облажался по полной, поддержав запрет на магию в угоду общественной стабильности. Сейчас нужда в услугах чародеев оказалась остра, как никогда, а магиков, способных оттянуть апокалипсис — попросту не было. От чародеев буквально зависела судьба мира, но они все еще оставались в изгнании.

Казалось, Континент обречен, но у Геральта еще имелась пара-тройка важных планов до заката привычных дней. Глубоко вздохнув, он продолжил бежать. Он обязан успеть еще раз взглянуть ему в глаза — даже, если это будет последний раз.

1) Genie — джинн


	2. Chapter 2

Второй фильтр уже полностью исчерпал свой ресурс, когда Геральт в изнеможении добрался до южного терминала N-града, ведя за собой инвалидку-Плотву. Рядом с пропускным сепаратором стояла очередь, больше напоминающая своим видом кэмпинг из очень старых фильмов, снятых, когда жизнь на природе еще не казалась утопией. Около входа хаотичным полукругом громоздились гравициклы, аэробусы и прочие средства передвижения, возле которых понуро ютились люди, лишь изредка пошевеливаясь в кипе своих пожиток. Их одежда уже стала светло-серой от скопившегося слоя пыли. Из обугленных бочек тянулись тонкие струйки дыма, заволакивая белой пеленой и так грязный воздух. Ведьмак не стал никого дожидаться и искать крайних, а сходу зашел в свободный отсек досмотра. Никто из «ждущих» и не подумал его останавливать, лишь пара мужиков бандитского вида в чудовищно-уродливых противогазах, отяжеленные огромными кислородными баллонами за спиной, повернули в его сторону голову. Возле купола находили свой последний приют те, кого внутрь по каким-либо причинам не пропускали: вытуреные из родных краев эльфы и краснолюды, порой неделями дожидающиеся согласования допуска, а еще больные, нищие и прочие «нежелательные общественные элементы». Все они, как правило, рано или поздно умирали от отравления, задохнувшись от токсичных примесей, которыми вынуждены были дышать, не имея возможности вернуться в якобы гостеприимный вольный город. Геральт никогда не смотрел им в глаза и старался не запоминать случайно узнанных имен.

В отсеке досмотра гуляло эхо, было пусто и темно. Коснувшись кибернезированной рукой тускло светящегося в углу комнаты дисплея, ведьмак зарегистрировал в системе свой личный допуск. Экран устройства загорелся зеленым, а затем из верхнего динамика раздался противный звуковой сигнал. Одновременно бешено замигал комм — на почту в одну секунду свалилась сотня сообщений. Спам и реклама. Кто-то, видимо, чуть подправил работу датчика миграционной службы. Геральт тяжко вздохнул. Каждый раз одно и тоже.

— Уже почистила, — оповестила Йенн. — И отправила в ЧС.

— Это не поможет, ты же понимаешь.

— Я получаю удовольствие, запуская алгоритм ассенизации, не запрещай мне.

Механическая дверь отсека медленно поехала вниз, а после с глухим щелчком захлопнулась, но стала подниматься другая, с противоположной стороны, открыв взору длинный коридор, тускло подсвеченный по бокам. Прихватив Плотву за трос, Геральт аккуратно дошел до конца тоннеля и завел глайдер в отдельный ангар, а сам сложил оружие и боеприпасы на металлический стол. У стены призывно светилась в полутьме медкапсула, в которую он и направился. Робо-руки просканировали его тело, а затем неловко сунули к лицу трубку. Приятный женский голос приказал глубоко выдохнуть. Аппарат провел быстрый анализ контагиозности на основании дыхания и радостно замигал жутким зеленым смайликом, который на самом деле выглядел так, будто ему хотелось блевануть. Плотву тем временем оперативно помыли, но за это, увы, пришлось заплатить. Дорого. Своеобразная пошлина для каждого, кто желает попасть в город с личным транспортом. А если не заплатишь — штраф, который обойдется в два «дорого». Впрочем, Геральт не первый раз проходил пропускной контроль и знал все их ужимки и прыжки.

Процедура проверки на входе являлась якобы полностью обезличенной, но самым простым способом не привлекать лишнее внимание властей было получить статус «турист», что он и сделал, ведь такие заявки на соответствие формальным критериям рассматривал непредвзятый искусственный интеллект, которого ведьмаки-мутанты не раздражали одним лишь фактом своего существования. Геральт уже много лет назад, со времени нашествия риггеров на город, попал в список «общественно полезных», поэтому ИИ еще ни разу ему не отказывал.

Благополучно завершив процедуру регистрации, Геральт наконец с облегчением вышел на свежий воздух. Хотя назвать тот «свежим» вслух язык не поворачивался. На улицах N-града, конечно, дышалось и виделось значительно лучше, чем за куполом, но при этом чистота искусственной атмосферы поддерживалась на уровне минимально допустимых значений.

Мегаполис привычно встретил его плотной волной дисгармонично шума, мерцанием огней неоновых щитов, в режиме нон-стоп рекламирующих всякую чушь и не выключающихся даже при свете дня, и фальшивой атмосферой бурлящей жизни и вечного праздника. Жить под куполом многомилионному населению было невообразимо тесно, но иных вариантов существования уже давно не осталось. По узким улочкам броуновским движением сновали пешеходы, в нескольких метрах над их головами непрерывным потоком текла река надземного транспорта, а самые верхние этажи небоскребов утопали в молочной дымке, сквозь которую то и дело проносились аэроциклы, похожие на огромных птиц. Настоящую же птицу Геральт в реальности видел лишь раз — в Доль Блаттана, еще в юности, да и тот орел родился уже ручным, парил, не улетая далеко от хозяйки.

— Я вызвала эвакуатор для Плотвы, — сообщила Йенн пока он спускался по лестнице к камерам хранения, чтобы забрать фильтры и сменную одежду, которую она заказала.

Раскрыв арендованную ячейку, Геральт обнаружил внутри столь необходимые кассеты, а вместо набора «чистой одежды» — внезапно — элегантный костюм-тройку в стиле ретро. К нему в комплекте шла шляпа, вычурная трость с огромным набалдашником и желтый галстук. Йенн выбрала ему черно-белый в мелкую полосочку. Причем рубашка с жакетом были черными, а пиджак и брюки иссиня белыми. Наверняка еще и по-блядски светились в темноте.

— Ну какого хрена, Йенн?!

— Успокойся, волчонок, не рычи. Хамелеон — приличный клуб с высоким рейтингом, там есть дресс-код.

— Который ты знаешь где я вертел! Я эту ретро-блевотину не одену.

— В таком виде, как сейчас, тебя туда не пустят, — невозмутимо ответила Йенн. — А с этим костюмом шанс успеха почти сто процентов. Проанализировав модные тенденции последнего сезона, я сделала вывод, что он наиболее предпочтителен по совокупности различных параметров.

«Писк, мать его, моды!» — на самом деле Геральт не особо злился. Его сверхразузмная помощница постоянно выкидывала подобные фортели и он уже привык.

— Ебаный Шерлок Холмс, — он придирчиво осмотрел жакет, шляпу и трость. — А галстук почему желтый?

— Под цвет твоих медовых глаз, мой сладкий.

— Ох, блять!

Препираться с Йенн можно было бесконечно и безрезультатно, поэтому Геральт молча стянул с плеч грязную куртку, затем темно-синюю футболку, ставшую серой, и нижнюю майку, обтерся ей, а после вытащил на свет черную рубашку, жакет и строгую шляпу — единственное из джентльменского фрик-комплекта, что не вызывало приступ острого отвращения. Трость и остальное полосатое нечто он с чистой совестью проигнорировал. Размер ему подошел — в этом Йенн никогда не ошибалась. Тщательно отряхнув свои любимые карго, он оставил в ячейке рабочую куртку и, запихнув на всякий случай в карман ссаный желтый галстук, наконец направился в «Хамелеон», расположенный буквально в соседнем квартале. Пешком. Плотва уже уплыла на ремонт.

Райончик, где находился модный клуб, на деле оказался весьма так себе. Здания, изрисованные граффити, остро нуждались в ремонте, проводка уродливыми кишками висела вдоль обшарпанных стен, а мусорные баки стояли переполненными, источая неповторимые ароматы разложения. Геральт старался не дышать вовсе и быстро шел вперед, куда указывала Йенн, но без накладок добраться до пункта назначения не вышло.

Прямо по курсу на его стороне улицы в старой металлической бочке горел костер, вокруг под музыку прыгала упоротая шпана, явно до краев нашпигованная фисштехом, а еще какого-то хрена ошивались дружинники из «Eternal fire», судя по нашивкам и огнеметам в руках. Долбанутых любителей файрболов было только двое, но Геральт все-равно резко решил свернуть вбок, и скрылся в соседнем переулке. Лишний раз попадаться на глаза этим ебнутым сектантам-пироманам с высшим уровнем допуска совсем не хотелось.

Корпорация «Eternal fire» представляла из себя армию наемников, которые якобы следили за безопасностью в городе, но по факту убирали лишь тех, кого прикажут убрать, ведь были целиком подконтрольны Империи Нильфгаарда. Точнее той ее малости, которая сумела удержаться на плаву после смерти Эмгыра Девятого, который так и не подарил своей великолепной Империи прямого наследника, да и вообще не особо успел поплясать белым пламенем на курганах врагов, сгорев от лихорадки во время эпидемии катрионы, прокатившейся убийственной войной по Континенту за год до рождения Геральта. Та зараза до изобретения вакцины успела выкосить больше половины населения земного шара, стерла целые города и страны, но Нильфгаард выжил, как и выжила извечная ненависть и недоверие к магии.

Сейчас вся Империя состояла лишь из трех городов, раскиданных по разным сторонам света, и скорее представляла из себя объединенный Альянс, спонсируемый крупными корпорациями, вроде той же «Eternal fire». Император же был просто пешкой и ничего важного не решал, но стал фигурой символической. Существовал популярный канал, где каждый мог взглянуть на счастливую жизнь правящей четы в режиме реального времени, причем круглосуточно и без цензуры. Подписка на него стоила чуть ли не дороже порно с голодными игрищами суккубов и инкубов. Однажды кто-то случайно (или не совсем) подключил тот в Каэр Морхене. За сомнительное удовольствие уже было заплачено, поэтому целую зиму ведьмаки развлекались тем, что пили и бурно охреневали, наблюдая за хитросплетениями и перипетиями мыльной оперы семейки вар Эмрейсов. Ламберт не без иронии считал, что нынешний Император будет жить вечно.

Как ни парадоксально, но так оно и могло случиться, ведь недавно Геральт узнал, что на свет стали производить репликантов — андройдов-синтетиков, которым успешно внедрили сознание реального человека, сумев сохранить память и личностные особенности. Правда, новая технология еще не ушла в массы, слишком много «неудачных пересадок» — Геральт услышал о ней от Дуду. Тот дослужился до высокого уровня допуска, хоть и постоянно страдал, что застрял в шкуре прыщавого урода.

Но Геральт даже порой завидовал допплеру, ведь его личный допуск, где честно значилось: био-модифицированный мутант, а также киборг второго уровня с нейроинтерфейсом, был такого низкого уровня, что вход во все более менее приличные места ему не светил без специального приглашения. Ниже него по социальной лесенке стояли только киборги первого уровня, простые андройды с искусственным интеллектом, дройды-рабочие и разумные чудовища. В отличии от них, в висок «общественно полезного» ведьмака никто принудительно не вшивал систему круглосуточной слежки, которая позволяла избавиться от объекта, ставшего вдруг нежелательным элементом, быстро и дистанционно. За эту толику свободы, наверное, стоило сказать властям «спасибо», но отчего-то к горлу лишь подкатывала желчь, вызывая острый приступ тошноты.

Впрочем, бороться с гнилой системой, похожей на чертову мифическую гидру — всегда было самоубийственной затеей, а сейчас казалось Геральту и вовсе бессмысленным занятием. Грядущее третье Сопряжение Сфер обещало раскатать всех без разбора в лепешку одной степени толщины и смести начисто остатки их шатко балансирующего на грани вымирания мира, превратив Континент в огромный могильник, на котором знатно попируют неведомые пришельцы, чья реальность подомнет под себя все сущее.

Глубоко вздохнув, Геральт устало оперся кибер-рукой на входной дисплей «Хамелеона», пытаясь зарегистрировать в системе свой никчемный личный допуск. Удивительно и невероятно, но тот прошел сразу, створка резко отворилась под его весом. Но не успел Геральт обрадоваться, как дорогу ему тут же преградил широкоплечий краснолюд с густой бородой, рыжим гребнем на лысой голове и татуировками. Обойти его было нереально — только перепрыгнуть. Тот окатил нового посетителя оценивающим взглядом, особенно задержавшись на нечеловеческих глазах, белых волосах, стянутых в пучок, и паре тяжелых бластеров на бедрах. Прищурился и замер.

— Меня уже ждут, — сказал Геральт в ответ на выразительный взгляд охранника. Тот умудрялся смотреть на двухметрового ведьмака свысока, при этом будучи ему чуть выше пояса. — Сиги Ройвен платит.

— Да мне похер, кто там тебя ждет. У нас дресс-код, — краснолюд сложил свои огромные руки на груди, нарочито поиграв объемными мускулами. — Без костюма или платья нельзя.

Геральт мысленно выругался и, вытащив из кармана свернутый кульком галстук, нехотя нацепил это желтое убожество на себя. Вот как знал, блять! Правильно завязать, увы, не вышло без помощи Йенн.

— Ла-а-адно, с каэдвенской потянет, — наморщив нос, махнул рукой рыжий, оценив его наряд. — И улыбнись давай, — потребовал он. — Маэстро наш печалится, если клиенты с хмурой рожей ходят.

Геральт почти не помнил, когда последний раз улыбался. Нынешние обстоятельства, мягко говоря, не располагали. Обреченно взглянув на себя в зеркало, он сумел-таки вяло оскалиться, хоть и, опять же, при мысленном содействии Йенн.

— Искренней лыбу тяни, пошире! — подбадривал его рыжий, по-прежнему не желая отодвигаться с прохода. — Мож пощекотать тебя, а, Белоснежка? Проснешься? — он вытащил из-за спины пневмобластер, который казался огромным из-за его маленького роста. — Я умею поднимать настроение!

— Нахуй иди, Весельчак, — процедил в ответ Геральт и показал гному средний палец, улыбнувшись уже вполне искренне, хоть и откровенно злобно. — Я и сам умею поднимать настроение, — и положил ладони на рукояти двух тяжелых бластеров военного образца: нейронного и плазменного с посеребренным титановым корпусом. Оба изготовлены по спецзаказу. Геральт ими гордился.

— Во другое дело! Белые зубки. Умеешь же, когда захочешь! — Рыжий поганец наконец соизволил отодвинуться и ведьмак прошел внутрь. — Наверх топай, Ройвен твой в вип-ложе со своими псами сидит.

Оформление Хамелеона оказалось фееричным до боли в глазах, весьма под стать нынешней моде. Ебаное ретро. Геральт покачал головой. Внутри клуб выглядел отнюдь не танцевальным, а казался каким-то нео-кабаре, мать его. На сцене андройды в откровенных нарядах лихо отплясывали вариацию канкана под звуки музыки, которая больше напоминала скрежет вилки по стеклу. По периметру зала шли альковы с софами и кальянами. А вокруг сцены теснились круглые столики для гвинта, за которыми вяло перекидывали проекции карт люди, разодетые в вычурные костюмы и платья вырвиглазно кислотных оттенков, светящиеся в неоновом свете бра. Их визоры копировали очки или монокли, а шляпы вообще слабо поддавались описанию.

Геральт шел к лестнице и задавался вопросом: когда эта ретро-фигня успела захватить мир? Ведь еще недавно все с ума сходили по золотому загару, латексным лосинам и мехам на голое тело.

Ведьмак особо не следил за культурными веяниями, предпочитая одежду удобную и практичную, поэтому ходил исключительно на военные выставки, хотя обычно даже так не напрягался — просто смотрел голограммы новых моделей по каталогу, когда требовалось обновить гардероб.

Вместо Дийкстры в вип-ложе вальяжно развалился какой-то молодой хрен в спортивках, безразмерной куртке и белоснежных кедах, который явно срать хотел на какой-то там дресс-код и модные тенденции, а рядом с ним сидело двое псов.

Настоящих псов, которых в природе уже не существовало.

Геральт замер в нескольких шагах от стола, немного опешив. Он-то было подумал, что это метафора такая. Оказалось рыжий гном ни капли не соврал. Доберман и бульдог, как есть.

Настоящих собак, как и прочих животных, власти уже давно запретили содержать. Вживую Геральт их еще ни разу не видел. Впрочем, Дийкстра мог себе позволить любую блажь. Законы его огибали, как масло вода.

Псы, заметив ведьмака, резко вскинулись и будто бы переглянулись между собой, весело оскалив зубастые пасти.

Молча посмотрев по сторонам, Геральт тщательно оглядел зал, но огромную тушу Сиги, мать его, Ройвена так и не заметил. Будучи размером с танк, тот просто не мог затеряться в толпе. Но он не ушел бы, не отправив сообщение. Может, удалился отлить?

— Не меня ли ищешь? — вдруг спросил молодой парень до боли знакомым голосом.

Геральт охренел уже второй раз за вечер, сообразив чей только что услышал голос. Невозможно… Но паренек, сидящий перед ним, действительно отдаленно напоминал его старого знакомого. Тот же холодный азартный блеск маленьких, близко посаженных глаз, тот же сплюснутый широкий нос и излом губ. Но выглядел он помолодевшим на полжизни, в нем было втрое меньше веса, чем в настоящем Дийкстре, а голову украшал ежик густых краткостриженных волос, вместо лысины. Может, родственник?.. Сын?..

— Я ищу Ройвена.

— Он пред тобой, — самодовольно заявил парень с интонацией точь в точь, как у Дийкстры. — Присядь, Геральт. Ты что-то совсем бледный.

Борясь изо всех сил с когнитивным диссонансом, Геральт еще сильнее всмотрелся в лицо непонятного существа. Один в один молодой Дийкстра, блять! Медальон молчал, а значит возникновению столь странной ситуации оставалось только одно объяснение.

— Позволишь?.. — Геральт шагнул вперед, не обращая внимания на собак, и протянул к запястью знакомого незнакомца свою кибернизированную ладонь. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что я не могу доверять твоим словам. Мне нужны иные доказательства.

— Валяй. Всегда надеялся, что однажды наступит момент, когда Геральт из Ривии пожмет мне руку, — Дийкстра явно наслаждался произведенным эффектом.

— Сигнатуры личности почти полностью совпадают, — уведомила Йенн.

— Пиздец, — Геральт резко одернул кисть. — Это ведь то, что я думаю? Ты теперь не человек?

— Я теперь лучше, чем человек. Знаю, ты будешь считать меня слабовольным и рисковым глупцом, но я не смог отказаться от возможности сменить старый костюмчик на более современный, чтобы жить вечно, стоило мне только услышать о разработках. Но для всех я официально блудный сын самого себя, запомни. Сиги Ройвен Второй.

— Поздравляю с… обновкой, — Геральт наконец присел за стол. — Хотя понятие «жить вечно» сейчас намного… наебнулось, тебе не кажется?

— Вот об этом, Геральт, я и хочу с тобой поговорить. Но вначале поедим.

Дийкстра знакомо вскинул руку, подзывая дройда-официанта, а ведьмак тем временем с любопытством разглядывал псов. Живые собаки выглядели интересно, правда сильно пахли немытой шерстью и нечищенными зубами, но смотрели вполне дружелюбно. Доберман даже радостно вилял огрызком хвоста. Геральт всегда мечтал очутиться в том славном мире из старого кино, где псов изображали верными друзьями и хорошими помощниками, в отличие от себялюбивых котов. Теперь стало понятно, почему так. Недавние генетические исследования доказали, что любимые всеми милашки-котики — тоже чудовища, хоть и вполне безобидные. Но по факту самые настоящие пришельцы, занесенные в их мир еще при первом Сопряжении Сфер. Это в полной мере объясняло почему ведьмаки из цеха Кота вышли такими придурками, ведь в их организме творилась адская каша после внедрения большей дозы инородных мутагенов, чем у остальных подопытных. Да у любого крыша бы рано или поздно поехала… На самом деле Геральт немного им сочувствовал.

— Погладь, разрешаю, — с улыбкой сказал Дийкстра, заметив с каким интересом ведьмак глядит на собак. — Ты же хочешь, я вижу.

Не желая глупо отнекиваться, Геральт осторожно потянулся к ближнему псу и аккуратно почесал за ухом, затем потрепал бульдога по жирной холке и, не встретив сопротивления, начал налаживать спинку.

— Ну все, хватит, лапы убрал, — человеческим голосом вдруг огрызнулся бульдог и угрожающе клацнул пастью, полной острых зубов.

Геральт испуганно отшатнулся, безмолвно охреневая уже третий раз за вечер, пока двое этих ебаных говорящих кобелей и их хозяин громко ржали, как истинные суки.

— Ой, блять, не могу, Сиги, каждый раз смешно, как в первый! — заявил доберман. — Уссаться!

— Что за?!.. Они тоже репликанты?

— Ага, я Тесак, — представился бульдог, — а эта уродливая вшивая шавка — Ублюдок.

— Сам ты шавка кастрированная! — зарычал Ублюдок, вмиг оскалившись, и вскочил на все четыре лапы.

— Ладно, хватит тявкать, — грозно хлопнул по столу Дийкстра, прерывая назревающий собачий бой, увидеть который в реальности ведьмак и вовсе никогда не планировал. — Не стоит тратить наше ограниченное жизненное время на бессмысленную грызню, господа. Так что ты выяснил, Геральт?


	3. Chapter 3

По микрофону вдруг громко постучали пальцем. Геральт вздрогнул от оглушительно мерзкого дребезжания на высоких частотах, но плотно сомкнутые веки так и не открыл, лишь тихо выматерился про себя, проклиная все сраные клубы в мире с их охуенно качественной акустикой, будто специально созданной пытать бедных био-мутантов, вроде него. Но внезапно отвратительное гудение шума прервалось.

— Добрый вечер всем! Зовите меня Лютик, — возвестил приятный мужской голос, обволакивающим медом пролившись в истерзанные уши ведьмака и неосознанно заставив блаженно выдохнуть. — Спасибо, что пришли разделить со мной этот памятный вечер пятницы! Нашему любимому Хамелеону сегодня исполняется семнадцать лет, — зал кабаре вмиг наполнился какофонией из радостных криков, нескладных аплодисментов и ликующего свиста. — Да, да! Мне и самому не верится, когда я оборачиваюсь назад и понимаю, сколько уже зим минуло с тех пор, как унылый до неприличия «Шалфей и розмарин» легким мановением перстов моей драгоценной Присциллы переродился в наше маленькое чудо, без которого я уже и не могу представить свою жизнь. Не могу вообразить жизнь без вас, мои дорогие! — теперь зал протяжно взвыл хором благодарного умиления, охов и вздохов. — Хамелеон мое любимое и единственное детище, но если представить на секунду, что он наш с Цираночкой настоящий сын, то сегодня я непременно сказал бы ему: — Ты уже почти взрослый, мой малыш! Я помню твои первые шаги, как ты падал и поднимался, разбивая коленки, как порой плакал, если что-то не получалось, как радовался первым успехам. На моих глазах ты рос и развивался, превращаясь в того прекрасного молодого человека, кем ты стал сейчас. Тебе еще есть куда стремиться, мой милый Хамелеон, но я горжусь тобой, люблю и буду любить, куда бы не привела тебя судьба в будущем, — голос Лютика с каждым сказанным словом становился все выше и выше, а под конец он даже сопливо шмыгнул носом. — Черт, я прослезился, вы видите? Я не специально, Присс, клянусь. Простите, мои дорогие друзья. Просто немного пьян. Из глаз вытекает лишнее, — кабаре заполнилось тихим смехом. — Так вот… Я бы прижал сына крепко к груди, мысленно пожелал бы удачи, взлохматил макушку, а потом обязательно бы поцеловал в лобик. Вот так, — Лютик ловко поймал дройд-микрофон, беззвучно парящий возле его губ, и оглушительно чмокнул динамик. Гости вновь разразились веселыми вскриками, хохотом и свистом.

Геральт резко вздрогнул, в свою очередь разразившись тихими матюками, и теперь уже целенаправленно встал с насиженного места, чтобы воочию увидеть сладкоголосого придурка, который уже второй раз за вечер так жестоко хуячит его несчастные барабанные перепонки. На самом деле ему хотелось спуститься и свалить в закат из этого клуба, но было нельзя. Незнакомец с глупым цветочным псевдонимом оставался единственным, что сейчас связывало его с Эскелем. Вип-ложа располагалась таким образом, чтобы яркий свет неоновых огней и мельтешение танцев не мешали важным гостям отдыхать. Геральт вышел из полутемного алькова и облокотился на широкую балюстраду, наконец узрев сцену, в центре которой под перекрестным лучами софитов стоял…

Мужчина?..

Большие глаза, обрамленные пушистыми чернильными ресницами, сверкали под выразительным разлетом широких бровей, соблазнительный изгиб пухлых сливовых губ, нос с легкой горбинкой, изящная линия подбородка с едва заметной щетиной… Оголенные широкие плечи с россыпью светлых веснушек небрежными волнами укрывали густые светло-каштановые волосы, а голову венчало подобие диадемы, которую украшали серебристые крылья с белоснежными перьями по бокам. Длинные ноги на каблуках то и дело мелькали сквозь высокий разрез пурпурного облачения на запа́хе. Своим силуэтом одеяние отдаленно напоминало шелковое фэнтезийное кимоно, струившееся почти до пола.

Несомненно мужчина. Красивый… нет, великолепный в своем чарующе манящем образе, сотканном из сплошных противоречий.

— Я люблю вас! — Лютик приложил ладони к сердцу и тепло улыбался, медленно обводя зал ясным пронзительным взглядом синих глаз, хоть и блестящих от слез, но настолько искренне светящихся счастьем, что они почти ослепляли чистотой чувств. Казалось, он задался целью одарить своей очаровательной улыбкой каждого присутствующего, поэтому в какой-то миг его зрачки скользнули и вдоль лестницы, на толику секунды остановившись на хмуром лице ведьмака.

Стоило Геральту ответно взглянуть на Лютика в этот миг, как накатившие было злость и недовольство будто отмерли, резко сменившись зудящим где-то на подкорке томительным раздражением. Но не таким, от которого хочется нервно скрипеть зубами, до боли сжимая кулаки, а таким, которое вынуждает ошарашенно замереть на месте и внимательно всматриваться, не на секунду не отрываясь, вслушиваться, не пропуская ни единого звука, заставляет терзаться от желания понять, узнать, прочувствовать, вынуждает задержать дыхание… и сбивает привычное биение сердца. Геральт будто не мог поверить в реальность существования Лютика, в его неимоверные глаза, в теплую и открытую улыбку, в бархатное звучание голоса. Каждое его слово, каждый жест, каждое движение ощущалось странным откровением, которого он не ждал, не просил и к которому оказался совсем не готов…

— В числе первых хочу поблагодарить мою любимую подругу, — тем временем продолжал Лютик, — которая вдохновила меня на столь чудесное название клуба. Хамелеон не стал бы Хамелеоном без нее. Элихаль — непревзойденная мастерица перевоплощения, поднимись ко мне на сцену? Нет? Но почему?! Ну тогда хотя бы помаши всем ручкой, amica. Вот она! — Лютик сам изящно спорхнул со сцены в зал и остановился рядом с одним из столиков, за которым сидела брюнетка в вычурной двуострой рогатой шляпке, но в скромном, по местным меркам, однотонном небесно-голубом платье. Милое личико с тонким носиком и большими ушками, выразительные скулы, длинные стрелки вокруг глаз и ярко напомаженные губы. Эльфийка.

— У Элихаль золотое сердце и не менее золотые руки, она великолепная мастерица. Скоро вы увидите на мне ее новое творение. Комплект под названием «Пегас», — Лютик погладил кончиками пальцев крылья на голове и улыбнулся. — Нравится?! Вы обязательно сможете заказать нечто уникальное и для себя на ее аккаунте, — напоследок он озорно подмигнул зрителям в камеру, которая назойливой осой зависла перед его лицом. Изображение крупным планом транслировалось гало-визором на сцену. — У Элихаль богатая фантазия. Она никогда не повторяется в своих смелых образах, будьте уверены. Спасибо тебе, моя муза! — Лютик легонько чмокнул польщено зардевшуюся эльфийку в щеку и громко объявил: — Первую из сегодняшних песен я посвящаю тебе! Я случайно отыскал эту заразу в архивах инфонета и так часто ставил на повтор, что почти заставил соседей сойти с ума, а теперь подсажу на нее и вас! — кабаре заполнилось тихими смешками.

— Да валяй уже, маэстро, хватит яйцами крутить, задрал болтать! — выкрикнул из темного угла знакомый рыжий краснолюд. Лютик показал тому средний палец, при этом обворожительно оскалившись.

— Нетерпеливые мальчики будут наказаны и премии не получат, предупреждаю сразу, — весело заявил он, поднимаясь на сцену под гогот и улюлюканье толпы. Мерно отстукивая каблуками по ступеням, он попутно развязывал поясок, а затем изящно скинул с плеч странное кимоно, под которым оказалось… да почти ничего, если по-честному. Модный комплект «Пегас» представлял из себя лишь крылатую диадему и тонкие кружева, похожие на морозный узор на стекле. Они россыпью радужно сверкающих бриллиантов струились по всему телу, окутывая его невесомой прозрачной дымкой, плотнее прикрывая лишь крупный бугорок в паху. Лютик не был худым или спортивным, но плавные очертания тела выглядели гармонично: широкие плечи и грудь, небольшой, почти плоский мягкий живот, по низу которого от пупка сбегала темная дорожка волос, просвечивающая, как и соски, сквозь тонкую сетку кружев. Узкие бедра плавно переходили в длинные ноги, которые казались и вовсе бесконечными с высокими каблуками, на которых Лютик умудрялся легко порхать по сцене. Симпатичная круглая задница, дразняще и упруго подрагивающая в такт ходьбы, к огромному удовольствию ведьмака, была прикрыта лишь тонкими завитками блесток, которые подчеркивали и без того идеальную форму. А вдоль позвоночника шла своеобразная грива из перьев, заканчивающаяся конским хвостиком в области копчика. Ведьмак загипнотизировано следил, как разноцветные кончики перьев покачиваются, мягко проезжаясь по ягодицам Лютика, пока свет на сцене не погас.

Геральт шумно выдохнул и тяжело сглотнул, пытаясь до конца осознать увиденное, в плотных штанах вмиг стало как-то тесновато.

— Это что… будет стриптиз?

Йеннифер так громко и недовольно цокнула в ответ, что у него даже на миг раздвоилось в глазах, а в ушах зазвенело.

— Бурлеск, Геральт! Не позорься. Комедийно-эротическое развлекательное шоу. Танцы и пение. Стриптиз и рядом не стоял не по сложности исполнения, не по выразительности сценических образов, не по содержанию.

Включились контровые лучи софитов, на фоне радужно замерцали неоновые огоньки, контрастно подсветив темный силуэт Лютика — тот замер в грациозной позе, встав спиной к зрителям. Вдруг воцарившуюся было тишину прервали вступительные ноты и он начал танцевать. То плавно и кокетливо делая пассы руками, игриво покачивая плечами, то резко и вызывающе изгибаясь корпусом или выписывая дерзкие восьмерки бедрами. Красиво двигаясь в ритме струящейся мелодии, он успевал в полуобороте раздаривать ослепительные улыбки зрителям, а потом наконец развернулся ко всем лицом и стал петь. Вживую не под фонограмму. Геральт отчетливо слышал приятную до слезливого ликования разницу благодаря обостренному слуху. Хотелось застонать в голос с первых же нот — настолько это было потрясающее ощущение…

Desert loving in your eyes all the way

If I listen to your lies would you say

I'm a man without conviction

I'm a man who doesn't know

How to sell a contradiction

You come and go, you come and go…

Геральт помнил эту старую песню и сам ее очень любил. Хоть под солнечным и беззаботным звучанием буквально на виду был запрятан довольно грустный мотив.

Karma karma karma karma, karma chameleon

You come and go, you come and go

Loving would be easy if the colors were like my dream's

Red gold and green, red gold and green…

От звуков живой музыки по коже ведьмака электрическим потоком стекала дрожь, вставали волоски на загривке. Так редко в мире, где модным балом безраздельно правило техно, насквозь синтетическое и предельно простое, можно было насладиться звучанием настоящего, не машинного голоса, буквально всем телом прочувствовать великолепие градаций и чистую гармонию естественной мелодики. Мягкий, обволакивающий теплым бархатом тенор Лютика почти сводил Геральта с ума. С каждой новой услышанной нотой его сознание охватывало странное чувство — будто окружающая реальность вдруг окрасилась в новые удивительные оттенки, приобрела неведомый ранее объем, вместо привычных трех измерений.

Didn't hear your wicked words everyday

And you used to be so sweet, I heard you say

That my love was an addiction

When we cling our love is strong

When you go you're gone forever

You string along, you string along

Karma karma karma karma, karma chameleon…

Поющий Лютик на несколько долгих мгновений словно потонул в потоках неясного неонового света, окружающий мир отдалился, стал совсем неважным, несуществующим. Геральт не ощущал ни капли себя. Видел только грустную улыбку, сияние глаз и смутно замечал пластичные движения гибкого тела, соблазнительного, желанного, слышал бесконечно красивый голос, заполнивший собой каждую молекулу бытия.

Every day is like survival

You're my lover, not my rival

Every day is like survival

You're my lover, not my rival…

Но вот… мелодия стихла, голос замолк, а зал кабаре взорвался звонким свистом и аплодисментами. Лютик жемчужно рассмеялся, глупо попрыгав на месте на потеху толпе, отчего пернатый хвост и грива «Пегаса» весело затрепыхались. Затем кратко откланялся и тут же юркнул за занавес.

Геральт наконец отмер, выпрямился, а затем ошалело и с какой-то грустной обреченностью подумал, что все, хана, — он целиком и полностью залип на этот поющий цветочек и готов забрать его себе, поливать и нежно гладить каждый лепесток, стручок и пестик круглосуточно.

Вот, блять, только этого сейчас не хватало!

Будто в подтверждение его мыслей Йенн вдруг обрадовала:

— Уровень дофамина, серотонина, адреналина, норадреналина и фенилэтиламина слегка повышены. Особенно сильно первый и последний.

— Ты можешь что-нибудь с этим сделать?..

— Влюбленность — не то человеческое чувство, которое нуждается в корректировке, Геральт. Пока оно не вредит твоему здоровью, алгоритмы запрещают мне вмешиваться в естественные физиологические процессы.

Удрученно опустив подбородок, ведьмак покачал головой. Отчаянно хотелось спросить у собственного тела: — Ну какого хуя?! Вообще-то мы за Эскелем сюда шли. Почему именно сейчас? Почему он?..

Хотя на последний вопрос ответ был кристально ясен. В Лютике сочеталось все то, что Геральт втайне обожал. Или даже не втайне…

— Просто трахни его. Сейчас антракт — он условно свободен. В галстуке ты выглядишь умеренно привлекательно. Шанс, что он не откажет по моим подсчетам составляет пятьдесят пять процентов.

— Предлагаешь усугубить проблему? — Геральт прикрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнув, и стянул с шеи долбаный желтый галстук, который ненавидел на все сто процентов.

— Предлагаю решить часть проблемы. Ведь вторая часть скоро отпадет сама собой. Во время Сопряжения тебе будет уже не до романтических чувств.

Геральт одновременно ненавидел и ценил рационально жесткий подход Йенн к жизни. Получить хоть что-то, прежде чем лишиться всего. Холодный расчет, который в очередной раз напомнил ему — не стоит спрашивать совета у искинов с их нечеловеческой логикой, целиком и полной подчиненной сухим математическим формулам, которые хоть и работали безупречно, но в области эмоций и чувств создавали лишь красочную иллюзию правильности выбора. Геральт еще толком не знал Лютика, но уже мечтал о большем, чем случайный перепихон. Лютик казался потрясающим и достойным настоящего внимания и интереса. За последние годы Геральт сполна насладился эротическими тренировками в своем сознании. Он и раньше никогда не предавал сексу излишней значимости, понимая что эгоистичного расчета в нем порой во много больше, чем любви и остального. В мире существовало нечто важнее и ценнее банального удовлетворения потребности… то, чего ему так не хватало без Эскеля. То, что он мог бы попытаться найти в Лютике, если бы встретил его раньше… а не под конец света.

Выкинув галстук в вакуумный уничтожитель, Геральт испытал краткий миг непередаваемого наслаждения, а затем спустился по лестнице и направился к сцене, чтобы успеть спросить Лютика об Эскеле во время антракта, а не ждать финала праздничного представления, глупо растрачивая ограниченное жизненное время. Но не успел ведьмак преодолеть и половину сложного пути, зигзагами виляя между танцующими парами, круглыми столиками и уворачиваясь от дройдов-официантов, как его медальон вдруг сильно задрожал. В клубе внезапно включился яркий свет и одновременно взвыла сигнализация. По бокам зажглись красные стрелки, указывающие направление к выходам из здания. Автоматические двери распахнулись настежь, а вентиляционные отверстия загудели от потоков воздуха.

Рыжий краснолюд-охранник кричал почти одними матами, пытаясь организовать нормальную эвакуацию и помешать давке, поэтому совсем не обратил внимания, как Геральт скрылся в комнатах для персонала — магический импульс шел именно с той стороны. Навстречу ведьмаку выбежала испуганная толпа танцовщиц, мешая быстро и беспрепятственно добраться до конца коридора, откуда доносился протяжный громкий крик. Слишком знакомый голос… Проклятие! Только не он!

— А-а-а! Спасите!

Сумев наконец добраться до искомой двери, из щелей которой струилась ослепительная синева магического разлома, Геральт со всей силы выбил створку ногой, — в руках он уже держал пару взведенных бластеров, — и смело шагнул внутрь, оказавшись на огромном складе реквизита, который явно также являлся и общей гримеркой.

Из магической дыры по полу расползалось множество темно-зеленых студенистых щупалец, отдаленно напоминающих жуткую смесь лианы и осьминога. Каждый был полуметр в обхвате, а длиной с многоэтажку. Щедро размазывая густую слизь, уродливые конечности слепо извивались и хаотично опутывали комнату, забирались на стены, крушили зеркала и софиты, роняли мебель и стеллажи, разрывая попавшуюся одежду на куски. А в кончике одного из самых больших щупов, стиснутый по рукам и ногам, изо всех сил бился и испуганно вопил Лютик. Неведомое существо прямо на глазах Геральта начало стремительно скручиваться, унося пленника в свой мир.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amica - друг
> 
> Глава, где загребущие тентакли автора коварно попытались забрать прекрасный Цветочек себе, бгг
> 
> Лютик исполняет песню Karma Chameleon (Culture Club), а все потому что у меня разыгралась апофения и мне показалось, что есть связь между творением Бой Джорджа и тем, что Элихаль в игре немного похож на него в молодости, а Лютик решает назвать кабаре именно "Хамелеон". Такие дела
> 
> Сама песня: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JmcA9LIIXWw  
> Вот перевод: https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/c/culture_club/karma_chameleon.html
> 
> Ну и я по-прежнему надеюсь услышать отзывы :)  
> Очень интересно как вам такой Лютик? Или как глава в целом?


	4. Chapter 4

Эскель как раз заканчивал регулировать гравитационный балансир на пассажирском аэробусе, когда в дверь ангара автомеханической станции неторопливо заплыл Колокольчик — его верный дройд-эвакуатор, доставив на своих магнитных рогах старый гравицикл «PILOT» версии «A». Редкая модель, почти раритетная в нынешние времена. Настолько редкая, что позволяла надеяться… что Геральт вернулся в город.

Только титаническим усилием воли Эскель заставил себя не отвлекаться и доделал текущий заказ. Хозяин аэробуса заплатил дополнительную комиссию за исправление неполадок в кратчайшие сроки, а ведьмак любил порядок на рабочем месте и ценил репутацию лучшего автомеханика в районе. И это сейчас, когда большая часть станций обслуживания техники ради экономии перешли на полную автоматизацию труда. На самом деле, у него тоже значительную долю поручений выполняли дройды, но он дополнительно перепроверял их работу, а самые сложные случаи оставлял себе — это гарантировало почти идеальное качество, которое многие клиенты ценили превыше всего, а поэтому не скупились на оплату, позволяя его бизнесу выживать.

Но вот… прошло пятнадцать очень долгих минут. Капризный аэробус наконец взлетел и ровно завис в воздухе, не покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, словно пьяница, и не падая вниз. Эскель, полностью довольный собой, еще несколько раз включал и выключал двигатель, прежде чем отправить сообщение о готовности ожидающему заказчику, а потом развернулся к гидроциклу.

«Ага, замена индуктивной катушки».

Ремонт был предоплачен с анонимного счета и шел с пометкой «Срочно». Контактных данных заказчик, увы, не оставил. В комментариях имелась приписка: «Доставить по готовности к клубу «Хамелеон».

«Хамелеон?» — от удивления Эскель даже споткнулся, запнувшись о дройд-уборщик, который обиженно запищал, злобно замигал красными огоньками и замахал щетками, оказавшись на спине.

— Прости, приятель, — перевернув черепашку обратно, он поспешил к гравициклу, прихрамывая на одну ногу. Буква «I» на боку оказалась знакомо истерта. — Геральт, сукин сын! — Эскель широко улыбнулся, радостно хлопнув Плотву по боку. Где-то в груди неожиданно потеплело, словно развязался тугой узел. — Опять проебал техосмотр, придурок… Неужели, ты приехал ко мне?

Иначе объяснить странное совпадение не получалось. Геральт, видимо, искал его в кабаре. Быть может, как-то узнал, что когда-то он являлся там частым гостем. Эскель до безумия хотел, но не позволял себе надеяться, что они еще сумеют встретиться до пика Сопряжения. Слишком много воды утекло с тех пор, как они были близки…

Геральтом он дорожил в первую очередь, как первым в своей жизни другом, близким человеком, а уже потом как любовником. Вместе они разделили непередаваемые тяготы трансформации, сложности обучения и прочие заботы юности, а уже после, повзрослев, с огромным удовольствием коротали вдвоем зимы, согреваясь совместными посиделками перед стареньким визором с выпивкой, иногда ремонтом бункера, починкой и переделкой местных дройдов, а еще тренировками, но не только лишь на полигоне. Весной же без сожалений прощались и проводили остаток года вдали друг от друга, с головой погрузившись в привычную рутину, и не отказывая себе в удовольствиях в компании других. Эскель не ревновал Геральта, и сам никогда не чувствовал ни намека на затаенную обиду в ответ. Хоть они и являлись больше, чем простыми друзьями, но в первую очередь считали друг друга названными братьями. Ни один из них ни за что не отказался бы от другого, что бы ни случилось — так Эскель искренне полагал до тех пор, пока они вдруг не потерялись.

Геральт внезапно перестал отвечать, а Эскель решил дать ему столько свободы и воздуха, сколько тому требовалось, хотя сам в тот миг отчаянно нуждался в компании и поддержке близкого. Ведь после смерти Весемира все будто пошло наперекосяк — Каэр Морхен больше не был их домом. Ламберт свалил зимовать в целый (теплый и уютный) бункер к Котам, а Койон просто нанялся к военным, больше не желая горбатиться почти за спасибо, угождая частникам.

А Эскель… он впервые остался один в пустом ледяном подземелье на целую зиму.

Но раньше, разбегаясь в разные точки Континента, они с Геральтом никогда не переставали поддерживать связь: несколько раз в месяц обменивались короткими сообщениями или записями с личных визоров, если было чем похвастаться, что показать или обсудить, а иногда просто устраивали себе совместные выходные — пили и играли по сети в черепашек-ниндзя за одну команду против своих же. Он был Донателло, Геральт — Леонардо. Вдвоем они с переменным успехом пытались уделать Ламберта-Рафаэля на пару с Айденом-Шреддером или Койона-Микеланджело с Весемиром-Сплинтером, когда старик еще был жив. (Сэнсэй умудрялся давать жару даже в одиночку).

Примерно в таком ритме и проходил остаток года, а потом вновь наступала пора аномального мороза и Геральт, прихватив термоспальник и пару бутылок чего нашлось, в один из первых дней после возвращения в бункер обязательно заваливался к Эскелю в комнату, а в итоге переезжал туда до следующего потепления.

Секс оставался тем, что их крепко связывало и был отменным, ведь они не сдерживались, боясь навредить, отлично зная границы и пределы возможностей друг друга. Но с высоты прожитых лет Эскель считал это далеко не единственным, сумевшим так долго удерживать их вместе. Еще их связь поддерживало отличное взаимопонимание и доверие, которые почти сами собой установились между ними еще в молодости, а потом успешно продлились долгие долгие годы. И до того, как однажды идеально работающая система сломалась, их чувства вполне справедливо можно было назвать любовью, хоть они с Геральтом никогда о них не говорили.

Увы, в этом и крылась основная проблема. Эскель, хоть и отчетливо понимал, что они оба накосячили, но винил в первую очередь себя, ведь первый промолчал — не попросил любимого остаться, когда так в нем нуждался. Но осознать и исправить — не одно и тоже. Геральт пропал с радаров, а точнее сам пожелал пропасть. Лишь случайно Эскель узнал от Ламберта, что тот серьезно болел, но теперь здоров. И судя по всему больше не стремился его увидеть до сегодняшнего дня…

Минуло больше пяти лет с момента, невольно разлучившего их, а Эскель не переставал каждый день думать, вспоминать и корить себя, что упустил шанс и даже не попытался наладить отношения. Со своей стороны он уже давно признал, что любил и любит по-прежнему… Хоть и немного иной любовью, чем той которая связывает его с Лютиком.

С Юлианом, (хотя тот почти не использовал свое реальное имя), они съехались и жили вместе вот уже пять лет, и столько же лет любили друг друга. Поначалу Эскель с головой рухнул в безумный водопад по имени «Лютик» — это походило на сумасшествие, болезнь или бег вслепую по лабиринту. Словно свет от сварки и расплавленный металл в груди. Обжигающий и одновременно тяжелый. Слишком ярко, сложно и порой болезненно. Говорят, людям свойственна ностальгия, но Эскель, хоть и искренне ценил глубину и насыщенность эмоций, но не хотел бы переживать те первые дни вновь.

Громкий, любвеобильный и впечатлительный Лютик много болтал, требовал кучу к себе внимания, ненавидел скучать и себе не изменял, а Эскель до жути обожал тишину, спокойствие, порядок и стабильность и слал темным лесом всех, кто желал ему жить весело и интересно. А еще совсем не привык подолгу разговаривать, выражая свои мысли, пожелания и претензии вслух. С Геральтом они часто думали почти одинаково, понимали друг друга с полуслова, ведь прошли один и тот же путь. Лютик же в первое время казался Эскелю прекрасным и непостижимым инопланетным существом, которого обидеть так же легко, как и удивить, поэтому они далеко не сразу сумели наладить идеальное взаимопонимание. Но в итоге обрели его сполна, ведь оба искренне того желали.

В реальности своих чувств к обоим Эскель никогда не сомневался, хотя в инфосети писали, что любовь живет три-четыре года, где-то даже два, а где-то… что ее и вовсе не существует. Но вряд ли инфосеть могла считаться точным источником информации, там имелось много всякой разной фигни. Научно подтвержденная некими неведомыми экспертами правда на любой вкус, цвет, размер кошелька или мозга.

Например, одно время Эскель очень удивлялся популярности друидов-психоастрологов, навязчивая реклама услуг которых буквально преследовала его на каждом шагу, пока он не поставил прицельный антиспам на все, что только можно, включая домофон. Адепты этой странной секты приходили даже на дом, впаривая за большие деньги наивным гражданам, желающим закинуться, простые съедобные грибы вместо галлюциногенов. Опята, грузди, подосиновики и прочие. Иногда смесь «даров матушки природы», в зависимости от фазы луны, даты рождения реципиента и анамнеза расклада таро. Причем в богатом многообразии доступных форм: порошки, таблетки, соусы; даже крема, шампуни и мази, которые предлагалось втирать в интимные места. Классический развод для упоротых извращенцев, хотя, судя по отзывам, вштыривало весьма многих. А потом эти психо-астральные неодруиды радостно вставали на путь просветления и начинали уже сами распространять «грибную» истину, закупаясь якобы со скидкой у своего источника. Постепенно образовывалась своеобразная финансовая грибница. А вырученные деньги, разумеется, в основном концентрировались в шляпке у самого первого архидруида. Возможно, он обдолбался-таки по-настоящему, когда придумал эту схему…

Мысленно предаваясь воспоминаниям о Геральте, Эскель тем временем уже заканчивал с Плотвой, осталось лишь перепроверить. Ремонт немного затянулся — поплывшую катушку пришлось утомительно вываривать. Видать, температурные нормы датчиков перегрева Геральт тоже подрихтовал, чтобы увеличить предельную скорость полета, иначе бы столь досадного инцидента не произошло.

«Ох, придурок…» — качая головой, как раз думал про себя Эскель, когда медальон-волк, надежно спрятанный под футболкой, начал сильно пульсировать. Сперва тихо, а затем все сильнее и сильнее. Отреагировав на всплеск магии, резко взвыла и чуткая сигналка, заполнив мастерскую противным визжанием и мерцанием красных лучей. Эскель нервно покрутил головой по сторонам, пытаясь понять откуда придет «беда», и увидел, как стена ангара буквально на его глазах растеклась вереницей голубых магических всполохов, которые постепенно образовали светящийся пруд. Магический разлом завис в вертикальном положении. По нему мелкой рябью то и дело пробегали волны энергии, создавая впечатление будто смотришь на водоем с высоты.

Эскель за толику секунды поднялся и, вырубив надоедливую сигналку, снял со стенда за своей спиной единственное имеющееся поблизости оружие — простой пневмобластер гражданского образца. Пара родных тяжелых так и осталась лежать дома.

«Ты тоже наивный придурок, — вынес себе вердикт Эскель, с досадой поморщивщись. — Тебя с Геральтом один и тот же чародей лепил. На что ты рассчитывал?» — Он давно знал о грядущем Сопряжении Сфер, но планировал, что еще недельку-то мир проживет в относительном спокойствии. Хрен там плавал…

Словно в подтверждении его грустных мыслей гладь магического водоема озарилась краткой вспышкой сияния и из нее что-то вывалилось, с легким шлепком приземлившись на пол, а затем громко, раскатисто квакнуло.

Лягушка! А точнее жаба, судя по цвету. Эскель внимательно разглядывал существо издалека и рычаг пневмобластера не опускал. Мало ли. Вдруг это вовсе не лягуха, а нех какой, который лишь ей притворяется. В N-граде на животных можно было поглазеть теперь разве что в реалистичной проекции гало-визора в зоомузее. Да и тот в прошлом году закрыли — слишком мало посетителей. А вот агрессивные пришельцы, напротив, еще остались, плодились и множились, невзирая не испоганенную экологию. Второе Сопряжение Сфер пару веков назад занесло в их несчастный мир новую порцию иномирной заразы всех сортов, поэтому Эскель не торопился с выводами.

Жабка тем временем очухалась и начала прыгать по направлению к двери. Ей наперерез тут же выдвинулась черепашка-уборщик, воинственно вскинув руки-щетки, желая, по-видимому, запылесосить неведомое нечто, нагло нарушающее священную чистоту пола.

— Так, всем стоять! 

Эскель нажал кнопку на пульте управления — дверь ангара начала закрываться, — а потом отключил трудолюбивого дройда, чтобы не произошло непоправимое. Жабка, лишившись возможности удрать, сменила курс и большими прыжками уматывала к стеллажам, явно планируя спрятаться под ними, но не успела — Эскель стремительно накрыл ее своей любимой кружкой, предварительно выплеснув остывший чай. Темно-коричневая пришелица отчаянно прыгала и билась внутри, но ничего больше поделать не могла. К счастью…

«Обычная жаба, — сделал вывод Эскель, рассматривая удивительное создание через полупрозрачное стекло. — Но целовать я тебя не буду, что бы это проверить. Уж прости». — Поискав в мастерской металлическую пластинку, он подсунул ее под кружку, взяв путешественницу в плен, а затем донес до магического водоема и выбросил обратно. Успел вовремя. Буквально через десять секунд разлом начал уменьшаться и постепенно глазам Эскеля открылся красочный вид на улицу — стена в местах соприкосновения с аномалией начисто испарилась. Теперь в ангар можно было зайти уже двумя путями.

— Блять.

***

Тем временем по другую сторону разлома

«Да как так!» — Невилл три раза перечитал строчку в учебнике по зельеварению, которой раньше не было. Но ведь не было же! Ее просто не было! Не мог же он дважды пропустить пункт про то, что нужно добавить перетертую абиссинскую смоковницу?!

Выразительный взгляд профессора Северуса Снейпа, брошенный на бурлящее варево в его котле, ярко говорил «мог», «мог и пропустил», «опять».

«Мерлиновы фрикадельки! Это ж надо!..» — Невилл чуть не расплакался, но покрепче сжал зубы, ведь клятвенно обещал себе и бабушке мыслить позитивно и учиться на собственных ошибках, поэтому решил, что раз профессор молчит, то шанс исправить испорченное зелье еще остался.

Увы, мыслить позитивно, находясь в темном, мрачном и душном подземелье один на один с самым жутким человеком в его жизни, оказалось непросто. От пронзительного, сурового и осуждающего взгляда злых глаз и сомкнутых в тонкую линию губ, руки Невилла затряслись еще сильнее, чем прежде. Предательская смоковница никак не находилась, а потом никак не хотела очищаться и перетираться. Невилл еще раз перечитал пропущенную строчку из учебника. Желудок от боязни вновь ошибиться скрутило, отчего он громко икнул и одновременно порезался, случайно уронив разделочную доску, но успел проявить чудеса ловкости и отличную реакцию — на лету подхватил перетертую кашицу пораженной рукой и тут же шмякнул недостающий ингредиент в котел, чувствуя себя не меньше, чем крутым ловцом, в последнюю секунду поймавшим снитч и приведшим команду к победе, невзирая на травму. Молодцом, в общем, ведь не дал гадкой смоковнице пропасть даром, запоров его труд. С пола ингредиенты подбирать запрещалось под страхом мучительной смерти. Проверять на себе истинность угрозы Невилл никогда не решался.

Увы, радость не продлилась долго — Северус Снейп продолжал страшно смотреть и не менее страшно молчать. Невилл тяжко сглотнул и еще разок помешал зелье. Раза три. Чтобы смоковница наверняка усвоилась.

Мрачный взгляд черных глаз профессора отчего-то потемнел еще сильнее. Невилл вздрогнул и случайно утопил палочку в котле, с искренним ужасом понимая, что помешал по часовой стрелке, а не наоборот. А это ведь было крайне важно. Крайне важно!

— Хватит, Лонгботтом, — тихо прошипел Снейп, мрачной тенью неизбежной кары взлетая из-за стола. — Ваше время вышло. На этот раз, как я ранее и обещал, мы проверим действие сваренного вами снадобья на подопытном.

Невилл задрожал еще пуще прежнего и приглушенно икнул, схватившись за карман мантии, на дне которого сидела его любимая ручная жаба — Трэвор.

— Вашу жабу, — Северус Снейп требовательно протянул руку. Невилл дрожащими пальцами вытащил Трэвора на свет, но потом понял, что лучше сам выпьет клятое зелье, чем даст этому… этому… отравить беднягу Трэвора. Снадобье-то явно не вышло, хотя он и старался. Но это же нечестно! Это несправедливо! Так нельзя!

— Жабу, Лонгботтом, — Снейп шагнул еще ближе, угрожающе нависнув над ним своим крючковатым носом. — Не. Испытывайте. Мое. Терпение.

Нет-нет-нет!

Невилл крепче прижал Трэвора к себе и резко отшатнулся, напоровшись спиной на стол, отчего громко зазвенели склянки, а котел опасно накренился, завалился на бок, покатился и упал, с громким грохотом ударившись о камни.

— Ой…

Трэвор одним большим прыжком вырвался из ослабевших пальцев и раскатисто квакнул. Снадобье дымящимся пятном расползалось по полу. Но Лонгботтом не успел обрадоваться отмене экзекуции — Снейп неуловимым движением палочки поднял котел, в котором, увы, остался чуток варева. На один жабий глоток.

— Не-е-ет! — отчаянно завопил Нэвилл, заметив, что Снейп уже вскинул палочку, желая призвать удирающего куда-подальше Трэвора. В этот миг поверхность пола, испачканная пролитым зельем, словно пошла мелкой рябью и плавно разошлась по швам. Темный кабинет озарился ослепительно-ярким голубоватым сиянием. Снейп отшатнулся от магического провала, а Трэвор наоборот — смело прыгнул внутрь и исчез в мутных всполохах таинственного света.

— Трэвор! О, нет… Трэвор…

— Что вы опять наделали, Лонгботтом?!

— Это не я! Клянусь, сэр, это не я!

Северус Снейп осторожно прошелся по кабинету, озадаченно осматривая магический разлом, а затем молча сделал несколько пассов волшебной палочкой. Нахмурился и вновь взмахнул рукой, прошептав длинное заклинание, после которого побледнел до состояния отбеленной простыни.

— Вы, Лонгботтом, настолько бездарны, что только что прожгли своим отвратительным варевом дыру в мироздании! Как вы это объясните?!

— Северус. — В кабинете внезапно материлизовался Дамблдор, недобро блеснув острым взглядом из-под полукружий очков. — Мистер Лонгботтом тут вовсе не причем. Почему вы сразу же не сообщили об инциденте мне?

Но не успел Снейп произнести и слова, как подземелье озарил всплеск света, заставив три пары глаз на миг зажмуриться, а в следующий миг Невилл радостно завопил:

— Трэвор! Ты вернулся!

***

— Блять! — в очередной раз выругался Эскель, когда выслушал орущего Золтана и расшифровал в потоке матов главный посыл — в Хамелеоне тоже раскрылась аномалия и оттуда вылезло нечто похуже лягушки. Молясь про себя, чтобы ничего не случилось с Лютиком, Эскель вмиг вскочил на Плотву, и на всей скорости пронесся прямо через дыру в стене…


	5. Chapter 5

Эскель как раз заканчивал регулировать гравитационный балансир на пассажирском аэробусе, когда в дверь ангара автомеханической станции неторопливо заплыл Колокольчик — его верный дройд-эвакуатор, доставив на своих магнитных рогах старый гравицикл «PILOT» версии «A». Редкая модель, почти раритетная в нынешние времена. Настолько редкая, что позволяла надеяться… что Геральт вернулся в город.

Только титаническим усилием воли Эскель заставил себя не отвлекаться и доделал текущий заказ. Хозяин аэробуса заплатил дополнительную комиссию за исправление неполадок в кратчайшие сроки, а ведьмак любил порядок на рабочем месте и ценил репутацию лучшего автомеханика в районе. И это сейчас, когда большая часть станций обслуживания техники ради экономии перешли на полную автоматизацию труда. На самом деле, у него тоже значительную долю поручений выполняли дройды, но он дополнительно перепроверял их работу, а самые сложные случаи оставлял себе — это гарантировало почти идеальное качество, которое многие клиенты ценили превыше всего, а поэтому не скупились на оплату, позволяя его бизнесу выживать.

Но вот… прошло пятнадцать очень долгих минут. Капризный аэробус наконец взлетел и ровно завис в воздухе, не покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, словно пьяница, и не падая вниз. Эскель, полностью довольный собой, еще несколько раз включал и выключал двигатель, прежде чем отправить сообщение о готовности ожидающему заказчику, а потом развернулся к гидроциклу.

«Ага, замена индуктивной катушки».

Ремонт был предоплачен с анонимного счета и шел с пометкой «Срочно». Контактных данных заказчик, увы, не оставил. В комментариях имелась приписка: «Доставить по готовности к клубу «Хамелеон».

«Хамелеон?» — от удивления Эскель даже споткнулся, запнувшись о дройд-уборщик, который обиженно запищал, злобно замигал красными огоньками и замахал щетками, оказавшисьна спине.

— Прости, приятель, — перевернув черепашкуобратно, он поспешил к гравициклу, прихрамывая на одну ногу. Буква «I» на боку оказалась знакомо истерта. — Геральт, сукин сын! — Эскель широко улыбнулся, радостно хлопнув Плотву по боку. Где-то в груди неожиданно потеплело, словно развязался тугой узел. — Опять проебал техосмотр, придурок… Неужели, ты приехал ко мне?

Иначе объяснить странное совпадение не получалось. Геральт, видимо, искал его в кабаре. Быть может, как-то узнал, что когда-то он являлся там частым гостем. Эскель до безумия хотел, но не позволял себе надеяться, что они еще сумеют встретиться до пика Сопряжения. Слишком много воды утекло с тех пор, как они были близки…

Геральтом он дорожил в первую очередь, как первым в своей жизни другом, близким человеком, а уже потом как любовником. Вместе они разделили непередаваемые тяготы трансформации, сложности обучения и прочие заботы юности, а уже после, повзрослев, с огромным удовольствием коротали вдвоем зимы, согреваясь совместными посиделками перед стареньким визором с выпивкой, иногда ремонтом бункера, починкой и переделкой местных дройдов, а еще тренировками, но не только лишь на полигоне. Весной же без сожалений прощались и проводили остаток года вдали друг от друга, с головой погрузившись в привычную рутину, и не отказывая себе в удовольствиях в компании других. Эскель не ревновал Геральта, и сам никогда не чувствовал ни намека на затаенную обиду в ответ. Хоть они и являлись больше, чем простыми друзьями, но в первую очередь считали друг друга названными братьями. Ни один из них ни за что не отказался бы от другого, что бы ни случилось — так Эскель искренне полагал до тех пор, пока они вдруг не потерялись.

Геральт внезапно перестал отвечать, а Эскель решил дать ему столько свободы и воздуха, сколько тому требовалось, хотя сам в тот миг отчаянно нуждался в компании и поддержке близкого. Ведь после смерти Весемира все будто пошло наперекосяк — Каэр Морхен больше не был их домом. Ламберт свалил зимовать в целый (теплый и уютный) бункер к Котам, а Койон просто нанялся к военным, больше не желая горбатиться почти за спасибо, угождая частникам.

А Эскель… он впервые остался один в пустом ледяном подземелье на целую зиму.

Но раньше, разбегаясь в разные точки Континента, они с Геральтом никогда не переставали поддерживать связь: несколько раз в месяц обменивались короткими сообщениями или записями с личных визоров, если было чем похвастаться, что показать или обсудить, а иногда просто устраивали себе совместные выходные — пили и играли по сети в черепашек-ниндзя за одну команду против своих же. Он был Донателло, Геральт — Леонардо. Вдвоем они с переменным успехом пытались уделать Ламберта-Рафаэля на пару с Айденом-Шреддером или Койона-Микеланджело с Весемиром-Сплинтером, когда старик еще был жив. (Сэнсэй умудрялся давать жару даже в одиночку).

Примерно в таком ритме и проходил остаток года, а потом вновь наступала пора аномального мороза и Геральт, прихватив термоспальник и пару бутылок чего нашлось, в один из первых дней после возвращения в бункер обязательно заваливался к Эскелю в комнату, а в итоге переезжал туда до следующего потепления.

Секс оставался тем, что их крепко связывало и был отменным, ведь они не сдерживались, боясь навредить, отлично зная границы и пределы возможностей друг друга. Но с высоты прожитых лет Эскель считал это далеко не единственным, сумевшим так долго удерживать их вместе. Еще их связь поддерживало отличное взаимопонимание и доверие, которые почти сами собой установились между ними еще в молодости, а потом успешно продлились долгие долгие годы. И до того, как однажды идеально работающая система сломалась, их чувства вполне справедливо можно было назвать любовью, хоть они с Геральтом никогда о них не говорили.

Увы, в этом и крылась основная проблема. Эскель, хоть и отчетливо понимал, что они оба накосячили, но винил в первую очередь себя, ведь первый промолчал — не попросил любимого остаться, когда так в нем нуждался. Но осознать и исправить — не одно и тоже. Геральт пропал с радаров, а точнее сам пожелал пропасть. Лишь случайно Эскель узнал от Ламберта, что тот серьезно болел, но теперь здоров. И судя по всему больше не стремился его увидеть до сегодняшнего дня…

Минуло больше пяти лет с момента, невольно разлучившего их, а Эскель не переставал каждый день думать, вспоминать и корить себя, что упустил шанс и даже не попытался наладить отношения. Со своей стороны он уже давно признал, что любил и любит по-прежнему… Хоть и немного иной любовью, чем той которая связывает его с Лютиком.

С Юлианом, (хотя тот почти не использовал свое реальное имя), они съехались и жили вместе вот уже пять лет, и столько же лет любили друг друга. Поначалу Эскель с головой рухнул в безумный водопад по имени «Лютик» — это походило на сумасшествие, болезнь или бег вслепую по лабиринту. Словно свет от сварки и расплавленный металл в груди. Обжигающий и одновременно тяжелый. Слишком ярко, сложно и порой болезненно. Говорят, людям свойственна ностальгия, но Эскель, хоть и искренне ценил глубину и насыщенность эмоций, но не хотел бы переживать те первые дни вновь.

Громкий, любвеобильный и впечатлительный Лютик много болтал, требовал кучу к себе внимания, ненавидел скучать и себе не изменял, а Эскель до жути обожал тишину, спокойствие, порядок и стабильность и слал темным лесом всех, кто желал ему жить весело и интересно. А еще совсем не привык подолгу разговаривать, выражая свои мысли, пожелания и претензии вслух. С Геральтом они часто думали почти одинаково, понимали друг друга с полуслова, ведь прошли один и тот же путь. Лютик же в первое время казался Эскелю прекрасным и непостижимым инопланетным существом, которого обидеть так же легко, как и удивить, поэтому они далеко не сразу сумели наладить идеальное взаимопонимание. Но в итоге обрели его сполна, ведь оба искренне того желали.

В реальности своих чувств к обоим Эскель никогда не сомневался, хотя в инфосети писали, что любовь живет три-четыре года, где-то даже два, а где-то… что ее и вовсе не существует. Но вряд ли инфосеть могла считаться точным источником информации, там имелось много всякой разной фигни. Научно подтвержденная некими неведомыми экспертами правда на любой вкус, цвет, размер кошелька или мозга.

Например, одно время Эскель очень удивлялся популярности друидов-психоастрологов, навязчивая реклама услуг которых буквально преследовала его на каждом шагу, пока он не поставил прицельный антиспам на все, что только можно, включая домофон. Адепты этой странной секты приходили даже на дом, впаривая за большие деньги наивным гражданам, желающим закинуться, простые съедобные грибы вместо галлюциногенов. Опята, грузди, подосиновики и прочие. Иногда смесь «даров матушки природы», в зависимости от фазы луны, даты рождения реципиента и анамнеза расклада таро. Причем в богатом многообразии доступных форм: порошки, таблетки, соусы; даже крема, шампуни и мази, которые предлагалось втирать в интимные места. Классический развод для упоротых извращенцев, хотя, судя по отзывам, вштыривало весьма многих. А потом эти психо-астральные неодруиды радостно вставали на путь просветления и начинали уже сами распространять «грибную» истину, закупаясь якобы со скидкой у своего источника. Постепенно образовывалась своеобразная финансовая грибница. А вырученные деньги, разумеется, в основном концентрировались в шляпке у самого первого архидруида. Возможно, он обдолбался-таки по-настоящему, когда придумал эту схему…

Мысленно предаваясь воспоминаниям о Геральте, Эскель тем временем уже заканчивал с Плотвой, осталось лишь перепроверить. Ремонт немного затянулся — поплывшую катушку пришлось утомительно вываривать. Видать, температурные нормы датчиков перегрева Геральт тоже подрихтовал, чтобы увеличить предельную скорость полета, иначе бы столь досадного инцидента не произошло.

«Ох, придурок», — качая головой, как раз думал про себя Эскель, когда медальон-волк, надежно спрятанный под футболкой, начал сильно пульсировать. Сперва тихо, а затем все сильнее и сильнее. Отреагировав на всплеск магии, резко взвыла и чуткая сигналка, заполнив мастерскую противным визжанием и мерцанием красных лучей. Эскель нервно покрутил головой по сторонам, пытаясь понять откуда придет «беда», и увидел, как стена ангара буквально на его глазах растеклась вереницей голубых магических всполохов, которые постепенно образовали светящийся пруд. Магический разлом завис в вертикальном положении. По нему мелкой рябью то и дело пробегали волны энергии, создавая впечатление будто смотришь на водоем с высоты.

Эскель за толику секунды поднялся и, вырубив надоедливую сигналку, снял со стенда за своей спиной единственное имеющееся поблизости оружие — простой пневмобластер гражданского образца. Пара родных тяжелых так и осталась лежать дома.

«Ты тоже наивный придурок, — вынес себе вердикт Эскель, с досадой поморщивщись. — Тебя с Геральтом один и тот же чародей лепил. На что ты рассчитывал?» — Он давно знал о грядущем Сопряжении Сфер, но планировал, что еще недельку-то мир проживет в относительном спокойствии. Хрен там плавал…

Словно в подтверждении его грустных мыслей гладь магического водоема озарилась краткой вспышкой сияния и из нее что-то вывалилось, с легким шлепком приземлившись на пол, а затем громко, раскатисто квакнуло.

Лягушка! А точнее жаба, судя по цвету. Эскель внимательно разглядывал существо издалека и рычаг пневмобластера не опускал. Мало ли. Вдруг это вовсе не лягуха, а нех какой, который лишь ей притворяется. В N-граде на животных можно было поглазеть теперь разве что в реалистичной проекции гало-визора в зоомузее. Да и тот в прошлом году закрыли — слишком мало посетителей. А вот агрессивные пришельцы, напротив, еще остались, плодились и множились, невзирая не испоганенную экологию. Второе Сопряжение Сфер пару веков назад занесло в их несчастный мир новую порцию иномирной заразы всех сортов, поэтому Эскель не торопился с выводами.

Жабка тем временем очухалась и начала прыгать по направлению к двери. Ей наперерез тут же выдвинулась черепашка-уборщик, воинственно вскинув руки-щетки, желая, по-видимому, запылесосить неведомое нечто, нагло нарушающее священную чистоту пола.

— Так, всем стоять! 

Эскель нажал кнопку на пульте управления — дверь ангара начала закрываться, — а потом отключил трудолюбивого дройда, чтобы не произошло непоправимое. Жабка, лишившись возможности удрать, сменила курс и большими прыжками уматывала к стеллажам, явно планируя спрятаться под ними, но не успела — Эскель стремительно накрыл ее своей любимой кружкой, предварительно выплеснув остывший чай. Темно-коричневая пришелица отчаянно прыгала и билась внутри, но ничего больше поделать не могла. К счастью…

«Обычная жаба, — сделал вывод Эскель, рассматривая удивительное создание через полупрозрачное стекло. — Но целовать я тебя не буду, что бы это проверить. Уж прости». — Поискав в мастерской металлическую пластинку, он подсунул ее под кружку, взяв путешественницу в плен, а затем донес до магического водоема и выбросил обратно. Успел вовремя. Буквально через десять секунд разлом начал уменьшаться и постепенно глазам Эскеля открылся красочный вид на улицу — стена в местах соприкосновения с аномалией начисто испарилась. Теперь в ангар можно было зайти уже двумя путями.

— Блять.

***

Тем временем по другую сторону разлома

«Да как так!» — Невилл три раза перечитал строчку в учебнике по зельеварению, которой раньше не было. Но ведь не было же! Ее просто не было! Не мог же он дважды пропустить пункт про то, что нужно добавить перетертую абиссинскую смоковницу?!

Выразительный взгляд профессора Северуса Снейпа, брошенный на бурлящее варево в его котле, ярко говорил «мог», «мог и пропустил», «опять».

«Мерлиновы фрикадельки! Это ж надо!..» — Невилл чуть не расплакался, но покрепче сжал зубы, ведь клятвенно обещал себе и бабушке мыслить позитивно и учиться на собственных ошибках, поэтому решил, что раз профессор молчит, то шанс исправить испорченное зелье еще остался.

Увы, мыслить позитивно, находясь в темном, мрачном и душном подземелье один на один с самым жутким человеком в его жизни, оказалось непросто. От пронзительного, сурового и осуждающего взгляда злых глаз и сомкнутых в тонкую линию губ, руки Невилла затряслись еще сильнее, чем прежде. Предательская смоковница никак не находилась, а потом никак не хотела очищаться и перетираться. Невилл еще раз перечитал пропущенную строчку из учебника. Желудок от боязни вновь ошибиться скрутило, отчего он громко икнул и одновременно порезался, случайно уронив разделочную доску, но успел проявить чудеса ловкости и отличную реакцию — на лету подхватил перетертую кашицу пораженной рукой и тут же шмякнул недостающий ингредиент в котел, чувствуя себя не меньше, чем крутым ловцом, в последнюю секунду поймавшим снитч и приведшим команду к победе, невзирая на травму. Молодцом, в общем, ведь не дал гадкой смоковнице пропасть даром, запоров его труд. С пола ингредиенты подбирать запрещалось под страхом мучительной смерти. Проверять на себе истинность угрозы Невилл никогда не решался.

Увы, радость не продлилась долго — Северус Снейп продолжал страшно смотреть и не менее страшно молчать. Невилл тяжко сглотнул и еще разок помешал зелье. Раза три. Чтобы смоковница наверняка усвоилась.

Мрачный взгляд черных глаз профессора отчего-то потемнел еще сильнее. Невилл вздрогнул и случайно утопил палочку в котле, с искренним ужасом понимая, что помешал по часовой стрелке, а не наоборот. А это ведь было крайне важно. Крайне важно!

— Хватит, Лонгботтом, — тихо прошипел Снейп, мрачной тенью неизбежной кары взлетая из-за стола. — Ваше время вышло. На этот раз, как я ранее и обещал, мы проверим действие сваренного вами снадобья на подопытном.

Невилл задрожал еще пуще прежнего и приглушенно икнул, схватившись за карман мантии, на дне которого сидела его любимая ручная жаба — Трэвор.

— Вашу жабу, — Северус Снейп требовательно протянул руку. Невилл дрожащими пальцами вытащил Трэвора на свет, но потом понял, что лучше сам выпьет клятое зелье, чем даст этому… этому… отравить беднягу Трэвора. Снадобье-то явно не вышло, хотя он и старался. Но это же нечестно! Это несправедливо! Так нельзя!

— Жабу, Лонгботтом, — Снейп шагнул еще ближе, угрожающе нависнув над ним своим крючковатым носом. — Не. Испытывайте. Мое. Терпение.

Нет-нет-нет!

Невилл крепче прижал Трэвора к себе и резко отшатнулся, напоровшись спиной на стол, отчего громко зазвенели склянки, а котел опасно накренился, завалился на бок, покатился и упал, с громким грохотом ударившись о камни.

— Ой…

Трэвор одним большим прыжком вырвался из ослабевших пальцев и раскатисто квакнул. Снадобье дымящимся пятном расползалось по полу. Но Лонгботтом не успел обрадоваться отмене экзекуции — Снейп неуловимым движением палочки поднял котел, в котором, увы, остался чуток варева. На один жабий глоток.

— Не-е-ет! — отчаянно завопил Нэвилл, заметив, что Снейп уже вскинул палочку, желая призвать удирающего куда-подальше Трэвора. В этот миг поверхность пола, испачканная пролитым зельем, словно пошла мелкой рябью и плавно разошлась по швам. Темный кабинет озарился ослепительно-ярким голубоватым сиянием. Снейп отшатнулся от магического провала, а Трэвор наоборот — смело прыгнул внутрь и исчез в мутных всполохах таинственного света.

— Трэвор! О, нет… Трэвор…

— Что вы опять наделали, Лонгботтом?!

— Это не я! Клянусь, сэр, это не я!

Северус Снейп осторожно прошелся по кабинету, озадаченно осматривая магический разлом, а затем молча сделал несколько пассов волшебной палочкой. Нахмурился и вновь взмахнул рукой, прошептав длинное заклинание, после которого побледнел до состояния отбеленной простыни.

— Вы, Лонгботтом, настолько бездарны, что только что прожгли своим отвратительным варевом дыру в мироздании! Как вы это объясните?!

— Северус. — В кабинете внезапно материлизовался Дамблдор, недобро блеснув острым взглядом из-под полукружий очков. — Мистер Лонгботтом тут вовсе не причем. Почему вы сразу же не сообщили об инциденте мне?

Но не успел Снейп произнести и слова, как подземелье озарил всплеск света, заставив три пары глаз на миг зажмуриться, а в следующий миг Невилл радостно завопил:

— Трэвор! Ты вернулся!

***

— Блять! — в очередной раз выругался Эскель, когда выслушал орущего Золтана и расшифровал в потоке матов главный посыл — в Хамелеоне тоже раскрылась аномалия и оттуда вылезло нечто похуже лягушки. Молясь про себя, чтобы ничего не случилось с Лютиком, Эскель вмиг вскочил на Плотву, и на всей скорости пронесся прямо через дыру в стене…


End file.
